A New Love
by HudgensS.efrOnX
Summary: What if your Worst Enemy becomes your Step-Brother? Pure Hatrid? Well that's what a certain brunette used to think.. TROYELLA
1. SummaryTrailer

**

* * *

**

**Troy Bolton**

_Basketball Captain.School Player.Golden Boy_

**Gabriella Montez**

_Decathalon Team Captain.School Nerd.Braniac_

**Complete Opposites**

_Troy's always made life for Gabriella hard at East High_

**Gabriella's always despised of Troy Bolton**

_But what if?_

**Gabriella's Mother.Troy's Father **

_Marriage?_

_Yes.Marriage which means Gabriella and Troy will become_

**Step-Siblings**

_So what if Troy see's Gabriella in a new light?_

**How will they cope with falling in love**

_With his step-sister_

**With her step-brother**

_And will there be a happy ending?_

**Or will it all end in tears?**

_

* * *

_

_It's_ **A NEW LOVE.**

My Go at a Trailer.

Not very good I know.

Just an idea_**ATM**_ really...

GoodBad

Suggestions

Review**PLEASE**

Ox..


	2. Preview

* * *

**ThankYouu All to your reviewsX**

* * *

Gabriella walked into school as everyday with her head down with best friend Taylor following beside her rambling on about something, a something to do with a certain basketball player. Chad, although Taylor would always talk about how stupid he is as she's stuck with him as her chemistry partner she couldn't help but think Taylor liked him a bit more than she was letting on.

As the walked to their lockers Gabriella quickly turned into her locker seeing _him_ walking her way, Troy Bolton as he was walking down he got the same response as everyday.

"Hey Cutie"

"Hi Babe"

"Love the shirt man"

"Dude...your the MAN" Gabriella and Taylor turned to each other upon hearing the last one and couldn't help but burst out laughing as the boy tapped Troy on the back as he continued his walk as he was 'king.'

"Something funny Montez?" He asked as he put his arm over her shoulder cockily, as Gabriella was still caught up in the laughter as Taylor looked on at her.

"Nothing, don't worry your little mind" Gabriella replied taking Troy's arm off her, as she walked passed him with Taylor running up beside her smirking at her best friend's actions.

"OMG" She squeled as they entered homeroom. "Did you see his face?" Gabriella just laughed.

"Yes, Tay. I did." There faces both turned into disbelief as Troy walked into the room with a blonde hanging off her arm as one brunette, Lucy looked on with tears in her eyes.

"OMG He dumped Lucy..already. I swear it was only 2 days." Kelsi said as she took her seat next to Taylor. "She was like, totally in love with him."

"She gave him her virginity." The girls heard from a few desks back.

"2 days? That's his record." Taylor said with a disgusted tone as they all looked on sympathetically as the brunette ran out the class crying as Kelly, the blonde smirking as her and Troy became attached at the lips before jumping apart as Ms.Darbus came in announcing to take seats.

**GABIS POV**

As we all continued, listening on throughout homeroom I couldn't help but watch the clock as it ticked on by, I looked to my right to see Jason fast asleep on his arms as Taylor laughed. I smiled before turning my attention back to the clock but could feel someone elses eyes on it too. Looking to my right at the front on the class, I caught eyes with Troy Bolton as our eyes seemed to, unfortunately, pop up at the same moment.

Out eyes seemed locked, I didn't pull away. He didn't pull away? A knock at the door pulled us both back to our senses as we both looked on with the rest of the class as Coach Bolton entered the room whispering something to Darbus nodding slightly. What the hell? What was that? Me? Troy? Before I could think anymore Mr.Darbus called out to the class.

"Montez, Bolton. Outside with Coach please." I groaned hearing our names together passing Kelsi she gave me a good-luck look as I simply smiled down at her. As I stepped out the classroom as Troy turned to his dad.

"What's up dad?"

"Well, me and Maria are having dinner tonight and we would love for you to join us." As soon as those words left his mouth I couldn't help but groan out not alone, as Troy did too. You see this is what came of your mother coming to Parents Evening, her now going out with Coach Bolton, your worst enemy's father. When we first found we completely went off on one, of course not together. But we realised we couldn't stop them and made a pact as long as we didn't have to do things together, it would all be fine. I didn't really think it would last long anyways, I mean I still missed my dad everyday. I'm sure my mum did too.

"But come on Dad." I saw Troy say desperately to his dad and without hesitation I continued for him.

"I'm sorry, but this wasn't the deal." As I said this I felt Troy's eyes on me keeping a straight face to Coach Bolton. What the hell was wrong with this boy today and eyes? I kept wondering to myself.

We both walked back into the classroom slumping down on our chairs after getting a speech about how they wouldn't do it if it wasn't important.

"We need to discuss something with you, both of you, it's very important." I mimiced in my head as I nodded my head up and down. Turning to a confused Taylor and Kelsi I chuckled slightly before I mouthed later to Taylor and Kelsi as they nodded understandingly before turning back to the front.

It was gonna be a long day...

* * *

**AN. Sorry I know this Chapter was really short, It's just really a preview so Good? Bad?**

Review**OPINIONS**wanted...

ANY**certain**Characters?...

**DANNi_x_3**


	3. The Dinner

**AN. Sorry for the long update I promise I'll be updating on a regular basis from now on, just had a few problems. Well this picks up where the story left off last time..ENJOYx**

* * *

_"OMG Dinner. With TROY?"_ Taylor literally screamed down the phone to Gabriella.

"OWwww!" Gabriella replied wincing at her screech. "Don't kill me Tay." They laughed before she continued.

_"Soz, but Troy? You and Troy?"_

"And our parents!"

_"Good Luck!"_ Taylor said sarcastically.

"I need it!!" Gabriella exclamied. "And what do i wear?! I mean I gotta look good, but i don't wanna look like you know..."

_"Like you actually thought about it?"_

"YEAH."

_"Well why are you thinking about it? It's just Troy?"_ Gabriella's eyes went wide at this as she repeated the same question in her head. Why was she thinking about impressing Troy? She was so lost in her thoughts she let the phone drop from her hand before picking it back up again at the sound of Taylor's voice.

_"Hello...Hello Gabi?"_

"Oh sorry, i'm here."

_"As i was saying, I know it's exactly what your thinking anyway."_

"Really?" Gabriella intrieged.

_"Well yeah, i am a girl too."_ Gabriella laughed nervously wondering what the hell she was on about. _"You gotta make him want you."_

"Yea-WHAT? Want me? But I don't want him...do i?" Gabriella said whispering the last bit.

_"NoNO You don't want him, but if you make him want you it'll be just a fun game to play."_ As Gabriella caught on to what she was saying knocking all thoughts of actually liking Troy, but just playing with him. A taste of his own medicen, Taylor's words, a payback for all the girls who he's let down. Probably not, since there's been so many, just a game. That's all Gabriella was repeating to herself when she was getting ready, just a game. Just a game.

They were told to dress nicely as they were going to a Restaraunt in town, Gabriella smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she finished up her make-up. Gabriella wore a black low cut mini dress well just like a top, with a silver sequined bow across the middle with black heels and a small shrug with her hair down naturally and little make-up. Not too dressy, not too casual she thought.

"Gabi you ready? Jack and Troy are here." Her mother called from downstairs she sighed before calling back one minute and grabbing her ringing cell as she walked out her room.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Gabs, hows the dress?"_ Gabi smiled hearing Taylor's first question almost immdediately.

"Good, i think." Gabi answered softly.

"_Not good, I'm sure you look AMAZING!"_Taylor said emphesing the word amazing as Gabriella laughed, walking down the stairs she saw the back of Troy sitting on the sofa with Jack and Maria sitting opposite them laughing as she wondered what the hell tonight was gonna be.

"So hows Chad?" Gabi asked as she almost thought she heard Taylor's voice light up before going into another reason to hate him.

_"Well I've gotta go round tomorrow to help him I swear he doesn't know anything. God, with that hair you must think something's inside it."_ I laughed as I entered the room as I looked up to see Troy, Maria and Jack all staring at me.

"Well, have fun." She said into the phone before turning to Maria. "One minute." Gabriella said quickly turning round to walk into the hall.

"She's always on that thing. I dread the day I brought it for her." Maria said as Jack smiled before saying the same thing about Troy.

"Were teenagers what do you expect?" Gabriella walked back into the room putting her phone in her bag upon hearing what Troy said.

"What do teenagers do?" She asked as Troy turned to her and her mouth formed a smile seeing his reaction for seeing her the first time properly tonight. He stumbled on his words as Jack and Maria laughed before Jack said.

"You look nice tonight." Gabriella smiled as Troy turned from her as Maria and Jack got up and began to leave, Gabriella followed making sure she was in front of Troy as he gulped looking down at her tanned legs as his mind started to wonder.

**TROY's POV**

The journey to the restaurant was a silent one, luckily there was a space between me and Gabriella, I don't know what it was, tonight she looked amazing.  
As we pulled up I got out the car as well all did and saw Maria walk up to Gabriella and whisper something in her ear she smiled before nodding, god her smile was amazing I couldn't help but look on.

"Troy?" Dad knocked me out of my daze? I dunno anyway I just nodded along to what he said before seeing Maria and Dad walk together in front with their arms linked I smiled at the sight, before shaking the thought out of my head. I couldn't be happy for them could I?

Gabriella walked ahead of me as I ran to catch up.

"Heey!" I said before nearly killing myself for acting so dumb.

"Hey" She replied smiling, I smiled back and our eyes connected for a minute I couldn't help but not turn away, it was just like in class. What the hell? I didn't know what was going on until she tore her eyes away I looked on dumbly as if I was looking for answers but she walked away quickly to the doors of the restaurant. I followed quickly and sat down as Maria and Dad sat down opposite each other, me and Gabriella did also.

As she sat down she gave me a small smile, which i did back. I felt her leg brush on mine under the table making me jump up and crash under the table as I looked on to a smirking Gabriella and a confused Dad.

"Just hurt my l-egg." I said as he chuckled before talking to the waiter for our orders.

"Sorry, my leg slipped" Gabriella said softly before carrying on with her phone as if it was nothing. I looked to Gabriella to see her texting on her phone as she continued to brush her leg on mine, but a little bit at a time. As if it was just an accident, which I'm sure it wasn't. I felt myself getting turned on? I couldn't be, by just a simple brush of a leg I didn't get it all I knew was tonight was going to be a very very hard night, in more ways than one.

**GABI'S POV**

It was half way through the night, we were in the middle of our main meal. It had been alright so far, but I swear Troy has something with eyes, no kidding again I ended up connecting eyes with him it was so weird neither of us pulled away, i didn't feel i wanted too. Anyway Taylor's plan seemed to be working so far, I brushed my leg across his a few times he did seem a bit flustered but I couldn't do everything else she was talking about, where does she get these ideas? All i know now is I need to have a talk with Taylor. I was knocked out of my thoughts by Mom.

"You okay Brie?" I nodded silently as I played around with my pasta.

"Brie? Never heard that before." My head shot up at Troy at what he just said, I felt like killing him.

"Only my parents call me that." I said quietly, barey audible but it was true, my parents, well my Dad was really the only one who called me that but since he's been gone Mom started calling me it.

"Huh?" Troy said, I just kept my head down and ignored his question. From the corner of my eye I saw Jack nudge his son as if to say later and suprisingly Troy obeyed. I was shocked, Troy doing something nice for someone else? I laughed silently in my head, well that's what i thought looking up I saw them all staring at me Troy with a smirk on his face I laughed nervously before quickly saying.

"So what was it you needed to tell us?" Trying to change the thoughts of them from me acting like a complete idiot. Jack and Maria both exchanged looks.

"Come on. You brought us here for a reason.." Troy continued.

"Well.." Jack started.

"We were thinking." Mom continued.

"That..." Jack carried on stopping as I waited patinently, I was confused and it seemed Troy was too.

"Could one of you finish your sentence please." I giggled which caught Troy's attention as he turned to me and gave me a smile, OMG Call the cops. Troy Bolton just gave me a smile, a smile. A REAL smile, tonight was turning out to be very interesting and I hadn't even heard the main event yet.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

"Okay, well what would you guys say if we were to say to moving in together?" Jack asked cautiously.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella and Troy both shouted turning to their parents in shock.

"Move in with, HIM?" Gabriella asked her mother.

"HERR?" Troy replied glaring at Gabriella. "Are you kidding?" He asked his father.

"Well, Maria and Gabriella are going to have to move out of their house by next month anyway and we just thought it made sense." Troy glared at his father.

"Can't we just move down the road or somethin'?" Gabriella asked her mother pleadingly.

"It'll be fun." Maria said smiling, but soon turned into a frown as Gabriella stood up and started for the exit. "Gabi? Briee?!!"

"LEAVE ME ALONEE!" She screeched as she flew open the door and raced out of the restaraunt. Maria looked on at Jack as he put his hand on hers, turning to Troy.

"Troy?" He asked his son who just had his head down, hands lay firmly on the table.

"I'll see you back at home." He said softly and with that he was out of Jack and Maria's sight. Jack pulled Maria in for a hug as she started to tear.

"Sshh, it'll be fine. They just need time." Jack said softly brushing her hair through his fingers as they held on to each other. Gabriella and Troy had no idea their parents felt this way about each other, all they thought it was was just sort of a fling, a few dates. How wrong they were.

**GABI'S POV**

I sat on a park bench, pulling my dress down, shivering, God it was cold. I didn't know how i ended up here, I just walked and walked from the restaraunt, Move in with Troy? How could she, i mean the most I thought tonight was about was maybe, hopefully their relationship or whatever was ending. Now it seemed like it was getting too much. My legs kicked under the bench as I sat there, thinking, about everything. Was she for real? What if she was, we found it hard to talk about Dad now, moving in with the Bolton's we wern't going to talk at all. What if they got married? No NO! I shook my head of the thought it was just for while wasn't it?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the one and only.

"Hey" I looked up to see Troy.

"Hi" I softly replied as he sat down next to me on the bench, only about a 5cm gap between us.

"Bit of a shocker huh?" He chuckled, I looked up giving him a glare. "Sorry." He said looking down, I shivered once more.

"That's the understatment of the year." I said softly looking to him, our eyes connected again, I was so lost i didn't realise what he was doing till it was too late.  
Our lips connected only for second, no not even that we both pulled away abruptly.

"So-r-rry" He said mumbling, I smiled at his shyness.

"It's okay, caught in the moment that's all." He nodded dumbly before looking down again. "Troy Bolton, shy?" I asked giggling. He looked up and smiled.

"We better get back." He said, i nodded as we both stood up. We both stood around awkwadly both wondering what to do, we both lived on the same block, should we walk together? No. We couldn't I mean, fine we had to move in together but that doesn't mean we have to talk. It would never work us being friends anyway. He's a jock, only interested in cheerleaders. The type me and my friends dispise of, were probably the type they want to kill.

I said bye softly before turning round and rushing of to a quick walk. I heard him say back a small cya but I was too focused on getting away from him to really respond. All I knew was that I needed to get these thoughts of being friends with Bolton, out of my head.

**

* * *

**

**AN. What do you think? **

**Good Bad? Sorry about all the changing POVs.**

**Suggestions?**

**REVIEWplease..**

**LoveDANNIxO**


	4. Goodbyes

**AN. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU**

**ForTheREVIEWS :)**

* * *

I awoke to my alarm blaring, shutting it off quickly I sighed looking at my calendar. It had been 2 days since that night. The night my mother informed me of her decision to move in with the Bolton's, 2 days closer to Saturday, the day of the move. It was now Friday, looking round my room I looked at all my things in boxes, I jumped out of bed into the shower.

I met Taylor as usual at the corner of my road, as I jumped into her car she gasped.

"Whaat?" I asked.

"I jus-t I mea-n. What are you wearing? Or what aren't you wearing?" I looked down and smiled, I was wearing a black pleated mini skirt with a white T-shirt, okay rather tight white T-shirt with a silver locket round my neck as usual, just today I showed it off with small black heels, and my matching black bag.

"And what about you missy?" I said as she looked down at her outfit, then i remembered what today was. "Chemistry with Chad isn't it?" Taylor just laughed nervously and looked down as we drove down the street.

"I don't like him." She said as I looked at her. "Anyway what about you? You've been different ever since Wednesday, when you found out you were moving in with the enemy." I shrugged, I mean I wasn't acting differently was I? Me and Troy had gone back to our usual terms after that kiss, kiss? It wasn't even a kiss It was just a mistake, a silly mistake wasn't it? Well he is HOT. Wait I just called, Troy. Troy Bolton HOT?!

"Gabs, Gabs?"

"Huh?" I looked to Taylor to realise we were at the school.

"You okay there?" I just smiled.

"Just zoned out." We laughed as we got out the car and I pushed all the thoughts of Troy aside, I'd been thinking about him too much lately. Too much.

Sitting in second period, doodling on my history book, I'd lost Ms.Browne a long time ago. I felt someone's eyes on me, looking up I turned to my right to see Taylor doodling something too, in her own world. Too my left was just Kirsty more interested in her mirror than me, I shrugged to myself before turning back to my page. I turned round to look up at the clock, and found Chase smirking as he caught my eye staring down at my legs. He looked up and smiled I smiled back, as I turned back around I looked up to see Troy glaring at me, What? What had I done now? He turned away with a sigh I just shook it off but jumped as I felt a note fly onto my desk.

Picking it up I looked back to Chase to see him pointing to it, he coughed to get my attention which seemed to get everyone's attention as they started on at me, fortunately not Ms.Browne I swear she's deaf sometimes. Opening it up I laughed at his trying but failed, attempt.

_Lookin Fine Tdai Bbe_

_Wanna go to that party Saturday night?_

_Yours Truly_

_xx_

I smiled as I folded up my reply.

Desperate Much?

We'll see...

Babe

Sending it back to him I earnt a note from Taylor.

**Were talking later Montez!**

**xox**

Looking her way I nodded as we smiled, I felt those eyes on me again this time it wasn't Chase, it was Troy. What? What was wrong with him this lesson with these constant glares? Although he was looking Hot today, wait again what is it with me.

"Hot?" I asked myself quietly or so I thought.

"Yes Ms.Montez?" My head shot up as the whole class turned to me including Troy, wait I turned to Troy's direction and he was smiling at me, a real smile.

"I think she was thinking about me Miss!" I heard Chase say as the rest of the class laughed, I turned and gave him a small smile before burying myself in my hands on my desk. As the rest of the class went back to listening I lifted my head up as Troy coughed, I looked at him questionally before he pointed to the desk and turned away. I picked up the note as my throat began to dry up reading it.

_No need to be embarassed Montez._

_It's okay to think I'm HOT as you say._

_Troy xxx_

He knew I was thinking about him? What the fuck? I didn't even know I was thinking about him. I pushed the thoughts from my head, as I knew I couldn't let him have the last word.

In your Dreams Bolton.

x

I sent it off to his desk without anyone noticing how? I don't know, well seen as he is only one desk in front to the left. Before I could stop it it left my hand and I went back to my mind, as why I was flirting with Troy, and he was flirting back? Before I knew it the bell went, picking up my stuff I felt a note sly onto my desk again. Looking up nor Chase or Troy were in sight.

Slowly picking it up it read.

"Oh you will be... Gabriella. 3 kisses?" I turned to hear Taylor say. "Someones popular." I blushed softly as I repeated in my head as I left the classroom with a smile on my face. Not for long of course, before I realised I'd flirted with him, Troy. Troy Bolton. This was too much.

-

-

-

-

It was now 10am, Saturday. The day my life is officially in turmoil, I looked around my room as my Mom shouted up at me to check everything was packed up. Sighing as I fell back on my bed, the only peice of furniture left in my room as another man walked in and picked up the last of the boxes. He gave me a small smile as another few walked in and I knew they needed me to get out, this was it.

I'd lived here all my life, it held all my memories with my dad, it felt like it was all going away, like it was a book being locked shut.

"Gabs?" I looked up and realised I was sprawled out down the wall as Mom walked in and I looked around at the empty, hollow hole. That's what it felt like.

"I can't believe it." As i lay my hand across the floor, yeah may seem stupid. It's just a room right? So many things happend in this room, things I wanna forget? No, things, memories I want to cherish.

"We'll just be down the road." Mom said, I gave her a small smile and nodded as we stood up and I took one last look at my room as we started for the stairs.

"Maria?" We heard Jack call out, Mom went down to greet him as I said I'd be down in a minute knowing that Troy was there and I wanted to spend as little time as possible with him.

I leaned onto the door as I looked around the room, tearing some of the wallpaper off I laughed softly as I recognised it. Barbie wallpaper,  
pink with Flowers, hearts, and just Barbie, everywhere. I teared some more, as I found it relaxing? It was bringing back all the memories, as I giggled softly as I remembered when I was bugging Dad to get me Barbie and I came home one day from school, running up to my room and jumping around smiling as I saw BARBIE. I was only 5.

"Having Fun?" I turned to the door to see Troy smirking I rolled my eyes before looking back to the wall and smiling as I saw nearly half of a wall peeled off of the plain pink and the bright smiles and laughs all came from the Barbie wallpaper.

"What's it to you?" I asked simply as I continued my job.

"Just wondering.." He continued dragging it on as he walked closer into my room.

"Well maybe you should wonder somewhere else." I walked out before I heard a reply, well so I thought. As I walked down the stairs to see Maria and Jack outside on the steps I couldn't help but shivver as I felt hot breath on my neck as he whispered.

"You know you love it." I turned to see a smirking Troy as he brushed his fingers on my neck before he walked past me and began talking to his Dad, I touched my neck where he'd touched as I pulled my hand away realising what the hell I was doing. I shook it off before walking out as Troy just smirked, I stood away from him as we left the house.

I turned back to see it, I didn't care what anyone walking by thought. This house held everything, from my first steps, my first words, my Dad.**

* * *

**

**AN.What do you think?**

**This was going to be two Chapters but I added it together why? I dunno.**

**Did it work?**

**Good Bad? Too Short?**

**REVIEWplease.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Left Wanting More

**GABI'S POV**

It was now 6.00pm I'd spent most of day unpacking in my room, my connected room. Lucky me, having a room connecting with a bathroom in the middle of mine and Troy's rooms, that's right I was sharing a bathroom with this, idiot. My room was a pale pink, Jack had painted it for me before we moved in with most of my stuff set out right, my wardrobe complete, with my laptop set up I put my Music on and smiled hearing the beat.

Before I knew it I was in my eliment, dancing everywhere. Moving to the beat I was lost in the music, no-one really knew but I'd been dancing since I was three, my dad started me off with Ballet and soon enough I was doing Jazz, Modern, Tap, Ballet and Hip Hop. Only Taylor really knew about my dancing as she'd seen all my trophies and certificates. As the song ended another one came on, one I knew too well I changed my position and started with a point as I went up on point dancing Ballet to the song.

**TROY'S POV**

I heard music blast from the room, Her room. Yeah she was hot, but come on sharing a bathroom with her? I don't what had been going on in my mind lately finding Geeky Gabi HOT? Whatever it was just a phase one I'm most definetly over with. I walked through the bathroom to her door, I heard the music alot more slower than the last song, opening the door slowly my eyes widened as my mouth dropped, there she was, dancing? She was dressed in grey sweats with a tight white tank top, showing her black bra under as she moved softly with the music. Every leg, every point, every arm moving in beat with the slow sound. God she looked beautiful as her hair softly moved from it's pony tail with the music.

As she went up on point I was astonished, how she made it look so easy, so effortless. As she turned her head to the side I noticed the tears falling from her eyes, Why was she crying? I then noticed the song as it went into the final chorus and Gabriella seemed to stop dead in her tracks as her arms fell from above her. 'Since you've been gone' was repeated through the speakers as he saw Gabriella slowly unwrap the ribbon from her ballet shoes and slowly slipping them off her feet she sighed into a flop on the floor not even noticing me standing at the door I felt like running over to her just to hold her, to comfort her.

Before I knew it my hand was on the door walking in, with one step foward I took two steps back realising what I was doing. I quickly turned on my heel and left the room through the bathroom quietly before sighing onto my door as I closed it behind me.

"Troy? Troy?" I was knocked out of my thoughts when my Dad called, running out of my room I walked out only to fall back with someone laying on top of me. Looking up I noticed how I ended up there, Gabriella laying there sheepishly on top of me. Our eyes connected as she started to blush and tilt her head down.  
She giggled slightly as I smiled upon hearing her laugh, she quickly stood up before laying out her hand to me.

"Sorry about that." She said softly.

"No worries." I said following her down the stairs as we walked in an awkward silence. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Maria and Dad were waiting by the door.

"Going somewhere?" Gabriella asked.

"Well we were gonna head out for some dinner. We were thinking you two could order a pizza or something and spend the night getting to know each other or something." I looked to Gabriella who seemed to have an unreadable expression on her face as I wondered what to do.

"Sounds good." She said turning to me and giving me a soft smile, I smiled back as she giggled softly again. I couldn't help but stare at her, before Dad pulled me out of my thoughts saying goodbye.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

By 8.00pm Gabriella and Troy were laying out on the floor of the living room with two pizza boxes laying around them and two bottles of WKD, the night had been better than Gabriella expected they had been talking for over an hour about everything from their favrioute colour to their most embarassing moments, as their parents wanted. Getting to know each other.

"..Then I fell right smack down on my face!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella burst into laughter not long before Troy joined her.

"Your turn." Gabriella said as she got her breath back. Troy lifted his finger to his face as he started to think.

"What was your...Worst date?" He said smiling. Gabriella put her head down as if to say no way. "Come on Montez I told you my most embarassing story I think I deserve something humerous about you to make up for it." He said as he chuckled. Gabriella raised her head and put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay..Well it must have been when I was 14, this boy who lived down my road." Before Troy could jump in. "No NAMES!" She said smirking as Troy sighed.

"He asked me out, and I said yeah to a movie. Turns out it was the night of 'family move night' for him and his family. So I turned up at his to see him, his parents, his younger sister and brother, and grandma all dressed and by the door." Troy burst out laughing at this as Gabriella playfully hit him.

"Sorry, Carry On" He said eagerly wanting to find out the rest with a wide smirk on his face.

"Well I wanted to just run home, but I just couldn't I couldn't do it to him. I mean he looked so embarrassed so I reasurred him it was fine, and we'd have 'fun.' So anyway we went and on the way there we sat next to each other and we kept sneaking glances at each other but everytime we'd try and get closer to each other his grandma sitting next to us would cough or sneeze. It was revoulting. It went like that at the cinema aswell, at the end I managed to say I needed to be back home so he said he'd get his dad to give me a lift as he had to get home and do his homework. Or so his mum said, so we said goodbye and shared a quick kiss before we got into seprate cars, a little while into the ride near my house his dad started hitting on me." Troy's eyes widened.

"No Lie" Gabriella contiued. "He even tried putting his hand on my leg, I jumped out the car saying that I'd walk the rest of the way and ended up walking back in the pouring rain as I ran home I ended up banging into my neighbour, the really fit 18 year-old neighbour James. I was a state and got so red I just ran in my house not without slipping at least twice and being coverd in mud, with his observation of course" As Gabriella finished her story Troy was in uncontrollable laughter as Gabriella kept hitting him on the arm not without getting caught up in the laughter aswell.

"I think that's enough embarassing stories for tonight." Gabriella said standing up while picking up the pizza boxes from the floor.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Troy asked hopefully as he didn't want this night to end, just talking to Gabriella was making him feel so different. Gabriella nodded smiling as she walked into the kitchen putting the stuff in the trash. Upon hearing Gabriella say You Choose Troy found his favrioute film and plopped down on the sofa as he waited for Gabriella to come in.

He smiled as she walked in and sat next to him on the sofa, before grabbing a pillow seeing the title of the film appear on the screen.

"Pulse?" She asked as she pulled the pillow up to her face at the name. Troy chuckled.

"Yeah man. It's a wicked film. Somebody scared?" He asked mockingly to Gabriella.

"Noo!" Gabriella replied smiling sheepishly as she moved further down the couch to Troy as he smiled at instinct putting his arm around her, his eyes went wide at his actions as did Gabriella's, Troy began to pull his arm away before Gabriella looked up at him and gave him a smile as he smiled down at her before replacing his hand as she moved her legs down and was basically lying on his shoulder. Gabriella wasn't in mind to think about what she was doing, she liked it,  
as did Troy.

It was half way into the film and Gabriella was hidden behind a cushion for most of it, in the end Troy chuckled as she once again hid behind the cushion as a 'scary' image appeared on the screen. He pulled the pillow from Gabriella and threw it across the room.

"Trrooy" Gabriella whined as she put out her bottom lip, Troy couldn't help but smile admiring her as she continued to tug at his shirt. As Gabriella turned her head back to the screen a high, loud pitch scream rang through the house as the same image popped up again as thunder hit the house.

"Owww" Troy whined holding his ear. "God you can scream!" He said as he burst into laughter.

"Not funny!" She said whilst plauyfully hitting him but ended up turning into his chest as another bolt of thunder went with lightening running through the house.

"How can you be so..so Normal? I mean your watching like the scariest film in the dark, with thunder and lightening." Gabriella said still keeping her face on his chest as he looked down and smiled as to anyone seeing them they looked like a proper couple.

"Easy" He said with a smirk as she looked up to him and smiled. They both connected again and Gabriella felt a blush appear to her cheeks as he pulled a peice of stray hair behind her ear. Before they could do anything, a loud bash of thunder, lightening and a door slamming shut rang through the house as Gabriella pulled herself to Troy once more.

"Guys? Were home!" Gabriella smiled hearing her mother shout out to them as she pulled herself off Troy and began to walk away, not without a goodbye of course.

"Too much horror for one night" She said as Troy smiled.

"Night then...Scardy cat" Troy said as he smirked. Gabriella smiled before placing a soft kiss on his cheek, pulling away she noticed him beaming down on her as she realised what she had just done. Saying a quick 'night' she ran off past her Mom and Jack to her room.

Troy touched the cheek she kissed after she left and smiled to himself.

"So you to get along then?" Jack said entering the living room.

"Great" He said still in a daze after his incredible night to him with Gabriella.

_"So funny!" Gabriella replied to her Mom asking her the same question upstairs in her room as she got ready for bed._

_"Glad to hear it." Maria said to her daughter. "Soon you'll be so close just like..."_

"...brother and sister" Jack and Maria said to their children, as Maria walked out Gabriella's bedroom and Jack walked from the living room both Gabriella and Troy were in shock as there eyes were wide.

"Brother..."

_"..And sister?"_ Gabriella and Troy asked themselves quietly as they both knew that after tonight. They'd want to be so much more.**

* * *

**

**AN. OMG That story Gabriella told Troy about her worst date actually happend from my friend not so long ago. I couldn't help but laugh when she told me.  
That film PULSE I mentioned is fuckin scarry lOl OMGG It was good thought cause I watched it with this FIT.Boy so it was fineee lOl.  
ANYWAY YOU PROBABLY DONT CARE Soo...**

**What did you think? Goood? Baddd?**

**REVIEWplease **

**-**

**-**

**-**

** Ly** _XOX_


	6. Too Painful

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUU

&& THANK YOUU FOR THE REViEWS :)

----------------------------------------------------------

ChapterSIX.

_**TooPainful**_

* * *

It was now Monday and Gabriella was getting ready for school as nervous as ever, her and Troy had gotten so close on Saturday. Who knew one night could change so much? But what was supposed to happen now at School, they usually gave each other the most horrid looks or just got into an argument about anything. The students of East High were used to it by now, everytime 'Bolton' and 'Montez' would be seen in a hallway, classroom or even space as each other they were ready for war. But what was it supposed to be like now?

Gabriella hadn't really spoken to Troy since Saturday night, since he was at Chad's all day and ended up staying there that night. The only really conversation they had was in the morning at breakfast, and that might as well had never happend. A 'Morning' and 'Good Morning' I don't think classify as a conversation.  
It was so awkward, Gabriella was still embarrassed about the kiss she gave Troy Saturday night, yeah it was on the cheek but after hearing the talk from her Mom thinking, no knowing Troy got the same from his Dad things were too confusing for the pair.

Friday they hated each other.

Saturday they liked each other.

Sunday they avoided each other...What was today going to be like..

Gabriella got her usual lift with Taylor as she filled her in on Saturday as Taylor could tell by her friends actions she was ancious abotu something.

"Brother and sister?" Taylor asked her friend in shock as Gabriella just nodded sadly looking out the window. "But you flirted..the whole night?" Gabriella just sighed before turning to her best friend.

"This is too much!"

"Time to face the music" Taylor said smiling at her friend as they parked at East High and saw Troy and his 'gang' walking their way.

Gabriella and Taylor went straight to their lockers, which were unfortunately right opposite Troy's. As they got their Taylor tapped her friend on the shoulder as Gabriella turned to her pointing ways and Gabriella felt numb at the sight. But why should she? I mean they wern't even friends were they? Troy Bolton kissing some random girl by the lockers, not the newest news.

As Troy walked into school Stacy, no Tracy? Or whatever came up to me and tugged at his hand, as he walked to my locker Troy sighed in his head seeing her, Gabriella standing at her locker looking as gorgeous as ever, just wearing some black skinny jeans and a simple purple top she looked amazing. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realise being pulled into a kiss, as the last image in his mind was Gabriella that's all he was thinking about. He was so into the kiss he didn't even realise where he was going..Until..

Gabriella and Taylor walked past Troy and his 'girl' for the day as Gabriella put on a disgusted face as Taylor couldn't help but say something.

"WOW! Second girl, in what has it been? 4 Days? TROY BOLTON HAS A RECORD!" She shouted out as Troy pulled away from the girl to hear what Taylor said but his mind wasn't on her, he looked to see Gabriella softly walking behind her and noticed her sad face. He couldn't help but feel guilty, but why should he?  
Should he? All he knew was he was confused, very confused.

It was Last Period and Troy and Gabriella had gotten through most of the day without an argument, well that could be how everytime they'd see each other from the other end of the hall or something they'd go the other way. I mean the didn't want to argue with each other, but they didn't even know how now. As Gabriella and Taylor got changed for Gym Gabriella's face dropped as Troy walked in their changing rooms.

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

"Were with you today, some teachers not in!" He called out telling us to all go to the Gymnasium, I pulled my head into my hands and sighed as Taylor laughed before I sent her a glare.

"Sorry" She said as she pulled me up from my slump. "Come on your gonna have to face him sometime. You do live with him you know." She said as she pulled me into the Gym behind her.

"Don't remind me" She mummbled as they took their seats with the other girls. I looked out across the court to see Troy with his 'boys' talking to Coach Bolton as he turned around we caught each others gaze as he sent me a soft smile. I smiled back as we both laughed at out shyness before both our friends pulled us away into their conversations.

I got through Gym without having to actually talk to him as much as I thought I would, I mean I wanted to I was just scared? Yeah I was it was so awkward before I didn't want it to end with an argument, as usual. Many kids were running up to me and I could see Troy getting a few wondering why we hadn't said anything to each other I just laughed it off and smiled weakily trying to say as convingly as possible.

"Not yet Not yet" Hoping it actually wouldn't happen. Kelsi and Me were in the middle of a conversation about the Party Saturday night walking out of the Gym.

"So you and Chase?" She asked me nudging me as I laughed.

"I dunno!" I said smiling. "He just asked me to go with him. But I'm probably going anyway so I might see him there." Before Kelsi could respond I said for her.

"MIGHT!" As we both laughed before I stopped dead in my tracks as Tracey stepped in front of us with her 'crew.'

"Can we help you?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes actually." She said. "Mind fucking off out of our school!" Kelsi and I just laughed at her trying, but failed attept to 'scare' us to leave East High which wasn't knew to us.

"Goodbye" I said pushing past them as I was caught off guard to be pulled up by arm through the back by Kirsty another girl of 'Tracey's.'

"What the fuck?" I asked as I pushed my arm off her. "What the fuck is your problem?" I asked as I stepped up to her face, I could hear and feel Kelsi telling me to stop it but I'd had enough. Who was she to tell us what to do?

"Woah WOah WOAH! Ladies" I turned to see Chad say as he walked over, with him, Troy.

"YOU!" She said up in my face as Tracey smirked before walking round to Troy. "LITTLE MISS CLEVER CLOGS!" She said as the others laughed, I joined in too, mocking her.

"What are you five? Well I guess being plastic you don't have much brain cells I suppose." They pulled their hands up as if in shock. "Uhh" They said as me and Kelsi couldn't help but laugh.

"Trooyy Are you gonna let her speak to me like that?" My head turned to Troy's direction to see his eyes as wide as mine. "Come on Troy. She's been a bitch to us she said whilst pulling on his arm." My mouth went dry as Kelsi looked on at me as did Taylor all of us wondering how this was gonna end up. I heard Taylor say from behind exactly what I was thinking.

"This aint gonna be good"

"Trooy" Tracey whispered in Troy's ear pushing him foward to Gabriella. Troy looked down before connecting his eyes with Gabriella, Gabriella shook her head to say no as she could read the look on his face, telling her sorry, he couldn't could he? After all that time on Saturday, Gabriella thought. Without a word said Gabriella turned round and started to walk only to be stopped by Troy.

"OI MONTEZ!" Gabriella turned back. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Me?" Gabriella said smirking, if this was the way he was gonna play it, Gabriella was in the mood for a game, taking a step foward as Kelsi and Taylor did right behind her.

"YES..YOUU!" Troy said emphesising the word 'you.' As Tracey, Kirsty and the rest of them looked on smiling. "What you deaf now?" He asked taking a step foward.

"Was I The one who was all up in HERR face saying Shit?" Gabriella said feeling the anger build up inside of her.

"Well why don't you take some advice and fuck off out of this school? No-One wants you here!"

"YOU JUST WANT ANOTHER GIRL TO COME TO ADD TO YOUR LIST!" Gabriella shouted getting closer to boiling point as Tracey looked on with a glare fixed on her face.

"List?" Tracey asked stepping foward as Gabriella chuckled before stepping to her.

"I feel sorry for you If you thought that you were his 'only girl'" As Gabriella said this Tracey walked back in shock as Troy looked on at them pleading for Gabriella to stop, but there was no stopping her.

"Your just SOME SPOILT PRICK! WHO'S ONLY INTERESTED IN ONE THING" She said as she smirked not hearing a reply taking that as her que to walk back triumphent.

"YEAH JUST GO! LEAVE JUST LIKE YOUR DADDY DID!" As soon as those words left Troy's mouth he regretted them as he looked to Gabriella too see the pain and hurt visible on her face.

"Yeaah LITTLE SLUT!" Tracey screamed from the sidelines smirking, as the words left her mouth Gabriella lundged at her punching her at every minute. As Taylor and Kelsi tried pulling Gabriella away Troy was stuck dead on the spot.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Everyone seemed to stop too look on to the doors as Coach Bolton walked in and immediately ran in and pulled Gabriella and Tracey away from each other.

Tracey pulled her hand up to her face to see her jaw bleeding and a fair amount of bruises on her as Gabriella was left without a mark, literally. You'd think she'd be happy wouldn't you, or at least a smile for winning the fight. But no, looking up to Troy as Coach Bolton pulled her and Tracey away sending the rest off to class, Troy felt a pang of guilt run through him. Gabriella stood their tears falling from her eyes, although no marks were left physically, marks were left through words, too painful too show.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**That's probably the worst thing I've ever written...SORRY. I just dunno about this Chapter...YOURopinionsWANTED.**

**ReviewPleasexO**

**x.[Danniii.x**


	7. Friends

**AN You've all been so great in your reviews so I wanted to get this Chapter out as Soon as possible. SOhere itIS :)**

* * *

**ChapterSEVEN.**

_Friends_

Gabriella got home as quick as possible from school after a long lecture from Coach Bolton about how Violence is not tolerated in school and how wrong she was. As she got in she heard the phone ring, quickly closing the door behind her she picked it up.

**"Hello"**

"GABS! Omg, what happend? Coach literally pushed us out the Gym. Are you okay?"

**"Yeah Tay I'm fine"** Gabriella said with a sigh. **"Just had to sit for nearly an hour listening to what an angel Tracey is and how violence is not tolerated in school blah blah blah.."** She said as Taylor laughed.

**"Well what are you up to now?"** Gabriella asked.

"I'll be round in about half an hour" Taylor said as Gabriella smiled.

**"Thanks"**

"Oh is he back yet?" Gabriella's smiled turned into a frown thinking about Troy.

**"Dunno, don't really care to be honest"**

"Good Good" Taylor replied. "Well i'll see you soon..Bye"

**"Bye"** Gabriella said shutting off her phone, and falling back on the sofa with a sigh. Looking to her right she picked up a photo of Jack and Maria, feeling the anger and tears all coming back to her. Looking at the photo just made her feel even worse about her dad, after what Troy said and seeing her Mom all smiles with another man.

She threw the photo down on the ground smashing the glass to peices before ending up in tears at the end of the couch as she lifted her hand to her head and seeing blood on her hands she noticed a cut from the broken glass, as the blood gushed out she was knocked out of her thoughts by the one and only.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned to see a sweaty Troy in his basketball uniform walking concerningly over to her seeing her glossy eyes with blood on her head and hand.

"Are you okay? What happend?" He asked walking closer to Gabriella as she stood up and walked the other way around the couch.

"What do you care? Huh? You just want me to leave. JUST LIKE MY DADDY DID! Those I BELIEVE WERE YOUR EXACT WORDS!!" She screamed as she felt all the anger and hurt run through her. Troy ran over to her and held her, which shocked himself and Gabriella but either way she held tightly onto him as he kept a hold of her Sshing her as she cried.

As Gabriella felt a wet patch appear on Troy's shoulder where her face lay she suddenly snapped realising why she was crying in the first place. Pulling away from Troy abruptly she ran past him ignoring his calls running to her room and slamming the door behind her. As she left Troy turned to the ground picking up the glass shattered and then looking to the picture falling out of the broken frame. He sighed looking on at it, knowing that it was all his fault, he hurt Gabriella but why was he feeling so guilty?

A week ago he dispised of Gabriella, anything to hurt her he wouldn't think twice to laugh about, but everything had changed. He actually flirted with her over the weekend, and now. Now it was back to reality.

"But what if I don't want to go back? Troy thought aloud, then shook his head he just had to say sorry and get on with things, just like they were. Right?

-

-

-

It was now about 5.00pm and Taylor and Gabriella had been in Gabriella's room for about half and hour, as Troy was outside with Chad playing basketball.

"OMG Look how hot he is?" Taylor asked lifting up the magazine in hand to Gabriella as Gabriella chuckled.

"Corbin Bleu?" She asked as Taylor nodded before looking back at it. "Can I keep it?" She asked as Gabriella just nodded laughing along.

"Now THIS is hot!" SGabriella said smiling as she opened up the poster to Taylor. "Zac Efron?" Taylor asked.

"YESSS Have you not seen the film Hairspray? When he winked..." Gabriella ended softly as she drifted into a day dream.

"...Troy, yeah that's it!" Taylor said as Gabriella's head shot up at his name.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, he reminds me of someone, Troy" As Gabriella looked back at the poster, shaking her head. "No way" She said as Taylor protested.

"YES way" Gabriella just shook the thought of her head, Troy Bolton? NO, NO way. They were brought out of their covnersation by Jack calling them both down for dinner. As they went down Taylor saw Chad from the stairs and started to push back onto Gabriella.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She whispered back to Gabriella pointing to the kitchen as Gabriella's eyes went wide and smiled looking back to ehr best friend's reaction.

"So I was right? You do like him" She said smirking as she walked past Taylor to the kitchen, not before long Taylor joined her smiling through gritted teeth trailing behind Gabriella. As Gabriella sat down with Taylor next to her, Jack on the end looking ahead she found her eyes connecting with Troy's. Gabriella pulled herslef away from his gaze to Taylor laughing as she sat there shyly with Chad the exact same in front of her. She giggled slightly as Taylor kicked her underneath the table, Gabriella stopped but Troy couldn't help but look on at her caught by her laugh. Chad looked on at his best friend and smiled, shaking his head knowing Troy too well, looking ahead of him he found himself smiling along with Taylor at Troy's actions as they caught eyes they both shared small smiles before getting on with their meal.

"So guys hows school been?" An eager Maria asked as she sat down quickly enterring the room from work.

The room filled up with "Good" "Usual" "Boring"... Gabriella stayed silent playing around with her food, as thinking about school was getting her mind too in mind with her dad, and Troy.

"Gabriella?" Maria asked, Gabriella ignored her mother as Troy looked down knowing why she wasn't answering as Maria looked to Jack for answers.

"Gabriella got into a little srcubble today didn't you Gabriella?" He said sighing placing his fork down as Gabriella shrugged.

"No big deal" She said quietly taking a small bite of her meal.

"Scrubble? With who?"

"A girl in their year.. Stacey, Tracey? I think her name is what was it?" Jack asked questioning the kids, before anyone could reply Gabriella mumbled quietly.

"Troy would know" Or so she thought. "What was that Gabi?" Jack asked Gabriella, Gabriella's eyes widened at this and so did Taylor's and Maria's both knowing why no-one was to call her Gabi.

"Don't call me that." She said sternly as Jack looked on confused. "Huh?"

"Don't call me that ever again." She stated more tone in her voice, as Jack looked to Maria she signalled not now an he understood.

"Kay, Sorry.. Gabriella. But what happend today?" He asked as Gabriella relaxed at the change of name before tensing up again at the mention of today. Before she could reply Troy did for her.

"It was my fault" He said quickly as everyone's head shot up including Gabriella's. What was he doing? She thought as she listened on.

"Troy?" His father asked looking on at his son.

"It was my fault, you see I said something to Gabriella, and Tracey carried it on. But it was me, I started it and I'm sorry, I'm sorry Gabriella." He said looking directly at her but all Gabriella could do was stare back, with an emotionless look on her face.

"Is this true..Gabriella?" Jack asked looking at Gabriella. As Gabriella just looked straight to Troy still, with an emotionless face.

"Gabs?" Taylor asked turning to her friend, now with everyone looking on concerningly at Gabriella she suddenly pushed out from the table and stood up running out of the room, out of the house. As Maria stood up to go, Troy stood up too, and stopped her with his hand.

"I'll go" He said softly as he turned round and went out the door after Gabriella as the table all shared confused faces, Chad and Taylor caught eyes they shared a smile, both knowing that Troy and Gabriella, no matter what 'fights' they had, did like each other, and the same could be said for their best friends.

-

-

-

Troy walked out of the house to the front Garden to see no sight of Gabriella, hearing the sound of basketballs he walked round to the back to see a teary eyes Gabriella bouncing the ball and shooting it, with nothing but net.

"Gabriella" Troy said taking a step foward into the court as Gabriella ignored him going round him to shoot once more, with again, nothing but net. As she came back around to shoot again Troy stood in front of her taking a stand.

"Gabriella!" He said once more, with much more tone in his voice.

"What do you want Troy? I mean why are you pretending to care all of a sudden?" Gabriella asked putting the ball under her arm looking into his eyes.

"Who said I'm pretending?"

"Oh so telling me to basically die like my dad did is really good care isn't it?" Gabriella asked with a tear falling down her cheek as Troy shook his head.

"I told you Gabriella, I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? After Saturday I thought..." Gabriella stopped mid-sentence.

"You thought what?" Troy challenged, slightly smirking hoping for the answer that he was thinking about since.

"That maybe we could..." Gabriella stopped realising what she was about to say, and then changing it knowing that if she said, what she was going to say things would get too awkward. "..That we could..be friends?" Gabriella said more questioning.

"I never said I didn't" Troy said smirking lightly as Gabriella just glared at him.

"Oh yeah, cause you've been such a good friend right?" She asked shaking her head feeling more tears falling turning away from him and running to the other net shooting once more, with again another effortless score, she wiped her face from the tears before picking up the ball and dribbling slowly.

"When did you start playing?" Troy asked walking over to her knowing that she was right, but he didn't want his friendship with Gabriella to be ruined by his stupidity.

"When I was younger" Gabriella said whilst stil staring down to the ball bouncing on the ground.

"When did you stop?" He asked as he walked round her but Gabriella just walked back his way still eyes on the dribbling ball.

"I didn't stop. I just haven't played in a while, Mom took down the basketball net when..." Gabriella stopped remembering things she'd rather forget. Without another word she walked over to the side of the court and sat on the grass the ball in her legs. Troy followed sitting closely to her confused as to what she was saying.

As Gabriella looked up at Troy he motioned for her to carry on.

"I used to play with my dad." She said sighing, as Troy silently cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Im sor-" Troy started to say but was shocked at Gabriella's interruption.

"Don't be. The only reason I haven't played in a while it just brings back memorys of Dad, but I do play, just Mom doesn't know. Every time we'd get into an argument, after Dad died I'd go off in the garden and just start playing Basketball. After a while Mom got annoyed cause I was spending so much time out there she got rid of it, so I just ended up running off to a park once and a while. It was the only way I could remember Dad in a good way, in memory of all the fun I used to have with him. Of just being with him really." Gabriella finished with tears still in her eyes, as Troy looked on at her sympathetically he just made her speak about him, but she was happy?

"I wanna be happy when I play basketball, not remembering anything bad." She said with a smile looking into Troy's eyes as Troy found himself smiling too as they both looked lovingly into each others eyes. They found themselves like this for what seemed like a lifetime until Gabriella pulled her face down blushing as she realised what she was doing.

Troy chuckled before standing up and offering her his hand which she took smiling brightly, with no tears in sight. They started to play some basketball Chad and Taylor joined them on the court and the four played along for at least an hour until Taylor and Gabriella took some time out and sat on the grass watching Chad and Troy playing, laughing along with them as they joked around on the court, they really looked like a pair of couples.

Jack and Maria looked on from the window from the kitchen washing up Maria sighed turning to Jack.

"They seem to be getting along again" She said as Jack smiled down at her placing an arm around her as they both looked on out the window.

"Yeah they do don't they" He said as he placed a small kiss on Maria's lips.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Maria asked as she pulled away, as Jack sighed.

"I don't know, I want them to know, I want everyone to know..." He said as Maria nodded in agreement.

"I just don't want them to go back to hating each other, at least not yet" Maria continued as Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, let's just give them some time" He said as Maria nodded and they held tight in an embrace before breaking off and cleaning up the kitchen, both thinking in their minds how Gabriella and Troy would take the news. Maria was talking about them becoming brother and sister, but Jack knew his son, not wanting to upset Maria he didn't say anything but he knew that Troy has never apologised to a girl. Ever, he knew that Troy wasn't in mind to become a brother to Gabriella and Jack knew he needed to speak to his son, before their rather _big_ announcement.

* * *

**This Chapter doesn't really do much I know... **

**It's just really a filler to further the Story.**

**What do you think? What's going to happen? What do you want to happen?**

**REVIEWplease Ox**


	8. Lost Without Him

-

-

-

Chapter**SEVEN**.

_Lost Without Him_

It had been nearly a week since Gabriella and Troy's 'heart to heart' and things for them had been getting better and better. They had become really good friends over the five days, at school it was just like it was at home. If they saw each other in the hallway they would just smile and start talking, all the pupils were shocked at the sudden change on Tuesday morning, especially since Monday's argument between the pair.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy and Chad were in homeroom already with the rest of the boys, when Miss walked in shushing everyone to their seats._

_"Were's Gabriella?" Chad asked as his friend smirked at him._

_"Is someone missing a certain McKessie?" Jason asked as Chad hit him playfully but not deniying it as Troy laughed along. There attention was brought to the front as two girls walked in looking a bit flustered on their rush to class._

_Troy and Chad's throats clogged up along with everyone of the boys in the class looking on at Gabriella dressed in white short shorts and a plain black t-shirt with some white flats and big sunglasses on her head along with her hair naturally curly down her back and Taylor wearing a short jean skirt with a black shirt along with white flats and sungalasses matching her friends._

_"Montez. McKessie?" Ms asked, then looked up to the clock before conintuing. "To your seats please" As Taylor and Gabriella smiled to each other escaping a detention.  
As Taylor took her seat Chad turned to her and smiled._

_"Hey"_

_"Hiya!" She replied with a matching grin. "You look nice today" Chad said._

_"Thanks?" Taylor said more like questioned as she blushed looking down. "Don't be embarassed it's a compliment" Chad whispered to her before turning back to the front as Taylor looked up to see Gabriella smirking at her brightly._

_"What?" She mouthed as Gabriella just shook her head turning to Troy as he spoke._

_"You should have let me give you a lift today like I said"_

_"Oh well, life goes on" Gabriella said with a smile._

_"It most certainly does" Troy said taking in Gabriella's apperance next to him, he leant ovet to Gabriella as Ms turned around._

_"Looking hot today Montez" He whispered as Gabriella hit him playfully as he fell back onto his chair._

_"Such a flirt Bolton" She declared._

_"Only for you Gabriella. Only for you" As he said it they both burst into laughter at their cheesyness and turned to see the whole class staring at them. They turned back to each other and chuckled at their confused classmates._

_"I think we created a scene" Troy whispered to Gabriella as she nodded along laughing as their day went on and in a matter of hours they were like the best of friends._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Gabriella walked through the halls of East High, Friday morning with a firm frown on her face, being late she walked past her locker to homeroom. Without knocking she walked through slamming the door with her entrance. The whole class turned to see her as Gabriella ignored the teachers calls and walked straight to her seat not noticing any of her friends, like she usually would.

"MS.MONTEZ?!" Ms demanded for the fith time loudly.

"WHAT?!!" Gabriella shouted back from her seat. Ms.Darbus was taken back by her comment, never once had she spoken out of turn, been rude or argumentative, this was definetly not Gabriella.

"Can YOU explain to me what's going on?" Ms said taking a few steps towards Gabriella's desk as Gabriella just sighed angrily before pushing past the teacher and storming out the classroom. As she left the classroom, she ran and ran knowing exactly where she was going as she reached her destination she stopped abruptly by the door as she wiped the tears from her eyes remembering the covnersation with her mother earlier this morning, all the words and prhases that hit her most.

_"Gabriella Please just listen to me"_

_"Jack and I think It's a better idea if you and Troy don't come too close"_

_"You'll only get hurt in the end"_

_"Gabriellaa? PLEASE Just think about it"_

_"It's the right thing to do!"_

She looked up to the door. 

**OFFICE**.. As she took a deep breath she opened the door and walked in slamming it shut behind her as Jack Bolton jumped up from his seat.

"Gabriella? Shouldn't you be in class?" A confused Coach said sitting up from his slouch on his chair as he motioned for Gabriella too take a seat.

"I just want to know what yours and Mom's fucking problem is" Gabriella stated as Jack's eyes widened remembering his conversation with Maria the previous night, the one he was so nervous about was the same thing Maria was thinking, that their children were falling for each other, and it wasn't right.

"Look Gabriel-" Jack started.

"NO. You haven't answered the question, I mean one minute your saying how Me and Troy need to get along.. And the Next, The Next YOUR TELLING ME TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM?!" Gabriella shouted, as Jack sighed before standing up.

"Not to stay away from him, just to be careful Gabriella." Jack said as Gabriella looked away with anger. "You'll only get hu-"

"Hurt? I know i heard it from Mom, but I just, i don't get wha-"

"Gabriella just listen to us were only looking out for.." As Jack said placing a hand on Gabriella's shoulder in a friendly manner, but Gabriella pushed it off abruptly walking to the door.

"YOUR NOT MY DAD!!" Gabriella screeched before running out the office and down the hall as Jack called out to Gabriella before sighing and turning back into the office. Gabriella ran to the toilets and just locked herself in there, not caring about lessons, or where she was supposed to be right now, she was just confused. I mean one minute her Mom's telling her to talk to Troy, then to stay away from him, now all she could think about was how her 'family' was getting too much, Jack wasn't her dad and their was no way he was going to be.

She missed her dad, she missed him too much. She done everything with her dad, her Mom was never really around when she was younger, it was her Dad who took her to her first day at school, at pre-school. Her Dad who took her shopping, who cooked with her, who read her bed time stories, who held her when she cried, who helped her when she needed him. As Gabriella dried up her tears she looked into the mirror and cringing at her appearance of messy hair, mascara dried tears. She washed her face quickly, before dashing out, out of the halls, out of the school. There was one thing she needed to do, she had thought about it for a while, and this was the last straw.

-

-

-

For the rest of the day, Troy and his friends spent the day in worry about Gabriella, since her storm out of the classroom no-one had seen her. They had tried looking for her even Troy ran out after her from the classroom but missing where she was going after his argument with the teacher about leaving the classroom.

As the last bell went Troy met with Taylor and Chad by his car, to set off to their house in search of Gabriella. As they pulled up, they all rushed out the car and into the house.

"I'll go Up" Taylor said immdiately as she entered the house, Troy and Chad nodded before going either sides of the downstairs all with worry in their hearts.

"Where do you think sh-" Chad was interrupted by a scream through the house.

"GABRIELLAAA!" Troy and Chad heard Taylor call out to her best friend in desperation and glanced quickly at each other before racing up the stairs. As they got up the stairs they ran immediately to Taylor's voice crying out to Gabriella. They ran into Gabriella's room to see nothing changed, everything was where it was as normal, but that didn't stay in their minds for long.

As they looked through the bathroom Troy immediately ran to Gabriella's side as Taylor lay there holding her friend in tears as Chad called the ambulance from his phone. Troy looked to Taylor.

"What happend?" He asked with tears forming in his eyes, Taylor shook her head as she pointed up to the mirror with no heart left to look again. Troy looked up to the mirror above them to see Gabriella's handwriting in red pen, Troy's eyes widened in shock at what was written as Taylor just held tighter onto Gabriella's body on the floor.

**I'm lost without him.**

-

-

-

As Troy, Taylor, Chad, Maria and Jack waited paitently in the waiting room for news on Gabriella, they all shared the same worried looks. Jack had a look of guilt knowing of his conversation with Gabriella this morning was taken the wrong way by Gabriella. He didn't want to be her dad, he didn't want to replace her dad he just wanted to be there for her.

They all rose as the doctor walked in.

"MsMontez?" He said as they all nodded. "MrsMontez would you like to come outside?"

"You can say it here" She said softly wanting to know about her daughter.

"Okay.."The doctor started. "It seems MsMontez has over-dosed, there were evidence of pills through her system and it seems that around the time MsMontez was found that there lay and empty bottle. Is that correct?" He asked as Troy and Taylor nodded.

"How is she now?" Jack asked as he held Maria.

"She's stable and it seems that Gabriella did stop breathing but, it was only for a matter of seconds as it was the moment the first to find her's movements around her kept her heartbeat up. She's not awake at the moment and we can't rush her, it is best for her not to awake for at least a few more hours just so that her body can respond properly to the liquids we've given her." Jack just nodded and thanked the doctor as Maria cried into his chest, as Taylor started to sniffle back the tears Chad moved next to her to hug her, she smiled softly at him before he embraced her into a hug.

Troy stared onto the floor, across the room not knowing what to think, what to feel. He hated Gabriella not even a month ago, but right now he couldn't even imagine hating her all he could think about was Gabriella's health and how much he wanted her to be okay. He felt too upset, too upset for Troy Bolton, Troy Bolton never cried, he didn't cry when his Mom and Dad divorced he didn't cry when he'd fall when he was younger, he didn't cry.

But he cried when he saw Gabriella's lifeless body on the floor, he was crying now at the thought of losing Gabriella. It was all Gabriella Troy thought, he didn't like her,  
he was falling in love with her.

* * *

**AN. Ooooo... I really liked writing this chapter as hopefully it takes the story further, and hopefully you don't hate me too much !!**

**What do you want to happen next? What do you think will happen next?**

**NextUPDATE will be upSOON.  
**

**ReviewPLEASExO**


	9. Her Too

**ChapterEiGHT.**

**Her**_Too._

* * *

It had been a few hours since Gabriella entered the hospital, and she had woken up about an hour ago. Taylor and Chad were now visiting her as Maria and Jack waited paitently to see her alone. Troy finally got the courage and walked slowly through the door to see Taylor and Chad at either side of her on chairs talking to Gabriella.

"Hi" Troy said entering slowly as it suddenly became awkward.

"Hey" Gabriella said softly.

"The doctor says she can come out soon" Chad said feeling the tension in the air.

"Really?" Troy asked feeling himself smile slightly.

"Yeah, tomorrow isn't it Gabi?" Taylor asked her friend.

"They said, but i might go tonight"

"Huh?" They all said at the same time.

"What? I hate this place, and if they're letting me go tomorrow morning what's the point in sleeping here?" She asked as Troy, Chad and Taylor all looked on with amazment at their friend.

"Ermm Okay?" Chad said in more of a question, Gabriella just smiled in response before yawning.

"We should let you get some rest" Taylor said whilst standing up.

"Yeaah we'll cya in the morning Gabs" Chad said as they walked to the door, Gabriella said bye to both of them.

"I should probably get goi-"

"Stay." Gabriella said to Troy, which made her eyes widen along with his. "...I mean, er Please? I hate hospitals already." Troy smiled softly before walking to her side and sitting next to her. As Chad and Taylor looked on from the window they smiled to each other.

"You want a lift back?" Chad asked Taylor.

"Yeah thanks" She said as they linked arms back to their car, both with matching grins.

-

-

"Should we go and see her?" Jack asked Maria as she just nodded smiling slightly, as they got up from their seats from the waiting room.

"She'll be fine" He reasurred her as they left the room hand in hand. Reaching the room they both stopped at the window, to see Troy and Gabriella laughing along to something. They exchanged looks.

"I've never seen her this happy" Maria said honestly looking on at her daughter as she laughed along with Troy at something.

"I know" Jack said sighing resting his head on her shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

"Tell them" Maria said simply. "It's better for them to know sooner rather than later" Jack just nodded in response.

"So it's orange right?" They heard Troy say opening the door.

"Yeah please" Gabriella said softly as Troy smiled. "I'll be back" He said winking as she laughed before closing the door and turning to his dad and Maria.

"Oh, are you just going in?" He asked his Dad. Jack looked to Maria who nodded simply.

"Is everything alright?" Troy asked. "Yeah Yeah" Jack said trying to convince his son. "We'll see you in a minute yeah?" Troy nodded before walking down the halls with a smile on his face skipping along to get a drink for Gabriella.

"Mom?" Gabriella asked as Maria and Jack walked into Gabriella's room.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" She asked her daughter.

"Fine" Gabriella said simply staring out into space.

"Gabi please don't be angry with me" Maria said.

"What do you want me to say Mom?" Gabriella said turning to her mother. Maria looked on at Jack before running out the room in tears, Jack soon followed but stopped at the door before turning round to Gabriella.

"Look Gabriella I'm sorry, NO." Jack said sternly as Gabriella tried interrupting him. "I never wanted to or have tried to replace or be your dad Gabriella. I've just wanted to be there for you, for you Mom. We all know what your going through but it's not your Mother's fault, she's going through the same as you." With that Jack left closing the door behind him and in search for Maria leaving Gabriella in deep thought, looking around her to all the machines she sighed, what had she done? She asked herself. Jack was right, Gabriella was greiving but so was her Mom.

* * *

**SORRY about the short Chapter; I've just been really really busy lately and I think I might be moving aswell :S **

**Anyway The nextONE should be up in the next few days.**

**REVIEWpleasexO**

**Danni.!**

**x**


	10. LoversTIFFLoversMAKEUP

**THANKYOUUUUUU** _& &_** THANKYOUUUUUU**

**FOR ALL THE REVIEWS **_REALLY_** I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH**

**.LOVE YOUU DUDES** _& &_** DUDETTES :)**

**

* * *

**

**ChapterNiNE.**

**Lovers**_Tiff_**Lovers**_Make-Up_

* * *

Saturday morning Gabriella awoke stretching her arms up, turning to her side she suddenly got a rush of pain through her head, she winced in pain as she sat up in her bed. Gabriella had come home Friday night, complaining of staying any longer in the hospital, she hadn't really spoken to her Mom since her run out of her hospital room,  
but she had apologised and for now that was good enough. 

Walking down the stairs Gabi found a note on the kitchen table.

_Gone to the Store.  
Troy should be up by now.  
Mom xx_

Gabriella sighed turning to the window seeing Troy and Chad in what seemed like an intense one on one, Gabriella smiled to herself before turning to the fridge to get out a drink, as she turned she felt another sharp pain rush to her head. Forgetting about the drink she made her way to the sofa, laying down comfortably. As she switched on MTV she watched the music, as the phone went she leant over a little to the table next to her smiling to herself recognising the number.

"Hello"

"Hey Gabs it's Tay!" An excited Taylor bounced through the phone.

"So it is" Gabriella said giggling. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how your doing"

"I'm fine, really. So what time are we meeting today for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Taylor responded confused. "The party?"

"Err YEAH" Gabriella said as she chuckled.

"Your coming? Are you sure you feel up to it I mean you just got out yesterday and I mean what if yo-"

"TAYLOR" Gabriella said cutting of her best friend's rambling. "I'm fine, honestly. I'll just rest for today and then I'll be fine for later."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked her friend concerningly.

"YESS" Gabriella said smiling into the phone.

"So what time should I be round?" Taylor asked as they both laughed before going onwards to make plans for tonight, unknown to Gabriella Chad and Troy had entered the kitchen a few minutes after the phone rang.

"She's going?" Chad asked his friend as he took a sip of water from his bottle.

"I know" Troy answered in disbelief looking on at Gabriella talking comfortbly on the phone as if nothing had happend yesterday.

"It's as if she didn't try and kill herself yesterday" Chad said as Troy cringed at his words, shaking his head not wanting to think about it. As he saw Gabriella shut off the phone he ignored his friend and walked in taking a seat opposite Gabriella as Chad followed.

"Oh hey guys" Gabriella said brightly to them. "What's up?" She said as she picked up the remote changing the channel.

"We were just wonderi-"

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Troy sprang out with interrupting his best friends 'plan' to be natural.

"Yupp you guys?" Gabriella asked with her eyes still stuck on the tv.

"What do you mean 'yupp'?" Troy asked with a harsher tone as Gabriella looked his way confused. "You just got out of hospital yesterday"

"Yeaah and It's my choice, not yours" Gabriella said looking into Troy's eyes.

"Gabi were just worri-"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Troy stated standing up interrupting his best friends attempts once more.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH ME GOING TO THE PARTY? HUH? IT'S MY LIFE NOT YOURS!" Gabriella said standing up matching Troy's tone with her own as they both shouted with anger through their veins.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD START DOING THE RIGHT THING!" Troy stated with anger in his voice, as Chad looked on at the two trying to stop them as he knew that they were both going to regret this later.

"WHEN DID YOU BECOME THE BOSS OF ME?!" Gabriella shouted out, as Troy just ignored her shaking his head and pushed past Chad and his attempt to stop him, and storming out the house slamming his bottle of water down with water flowing on the carpet. Chad looked on at Gabriella apologetically as Gabriella just shook her head before storming upstairs slamming her door behind her, as Chad stood around awkwardly before running out the door in search of his best friend.

-

-

-

It was now 7pm and Gabriella and Taylor were in her room getting ready, Gabriella hadn't seen Troy since their argument. Troy had been back about an hour but as he came in he ignored Gabriella not that she really noticed and walked into his room slamming the door behind him, Troy had been getting ready in his room for a while and stepped into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Tay?" Gabriella asked her best friend turning round.

"OMG You look amazing Gabs" Taylor said smiling at Gabriella as she sat on her bed doing her make-up.

"Really? You don't think the black one?" Gabriella questioned turning back to the mirror.

"No Gabs really, this one is THE one!" Taylor said emphising the 'THE', as they both chuckled having been there for about half an hour on debating Gabriella's dress. As Taylor went back to finishing up her make-up, Gabriella quickly ran some mousse through her hair, being that it was naturally drying in it's curls.

"Up" Taylor said to her best friend knowing exactly what she was gonna ask as she turned to Taylor. Gabriella smiled turning back around to the mirror and putting her hair up in a messy bun style with a few strands down.

"Oh shit"

"What?" Taylor asked as Gabriella got up walking across the room to the bathroom. "Don't worry" Gabriella said as she opened the door and stopped in her spot seeing a shirtless Troy washing his face. Troy turned to her, and stood up straight drying his face as Gabriella simply walked past him to the shelf behind him picking up her make-up bag. Troy couldn't help but stare at her, she was wearing a red mini dress with a backline down to her waist showing off a tattoo, which he didn't know she had. Looking on at her as she stretched past him he couldn't help but wonder, he was knocked out of his thoughts with the cabinet closing behind his ear.

"Gabi.." Troy started but Gabriella just ignored him walking out the door and closing it shut behind her. Taylor gave her a look from her bed as Gabriella just smiled before finishing off her look.

-

-

-

Taylor and Gabriella arrived a little later at the party in full swing, as they entered the house they were open to drunk teens everywhere, some on the dancefloor some making out in corners. As they walked through cautiously together they reached the kitchen getting a drink.

"TAYLOR" Chad called as he approached the girls, as Taylor turned smiling brightly.

"Hey Gabs" Chad said as he greeted Taylor and Gabriella by the drinks. "Dance?" Chad asked Taylor as Taylor smiled brightly before turning to Gabriella.

"GO!" Gabriella said to her friend as she smiled. Taylor and Chad chuckled as they left Gabriella onto the dance floor, Gabriella watched on smiling as she saw the smiles from her friends faces.

"They look good together don't they" A voice crept up behind Gabriella, turning round she was caught into colbat blue. Gabriella snapped out of her daze as she knocked back her drink ignoring him.

"Gabi Look abo-"

"No Troy. Look I came out to get away from everything, so are you gonna let me do that?" Gabriella said as she picked up another drink knocking it back as she winced feeling the vodka burn down her throat.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as she finished downing her third cup looking a bit dazed and stumbling as she found it hard to stand still.

"FINE" Gabriella slurred as she fell into Troy. "IM FINE" Gabriella said sternly, well as sternly as she could as she picked herself back up before grabbing another drink and downing it. Before Troy could say anything she pulled him onto the dancefloor, as Troy tried to speak Gabriella whispered in his ear.

"Just Dance" With that the song changed to an up-beat one, and Gabriella started to grind up against Troy as he felt awkward for a split second before relaxing into Gabriella's touch. The two soon forgot all about their disagreement earlier on and were now after the 3rd song in a tight embrace as Gabriella's back remained to Troy's chest and they grinded with each other as Troy's hands found her waist as Gabriella's found his neck.

As Troy could feel himself growing hard, Gabriella could also feel it through her back and her panties getting very, wet. Troy's mind was full of one and only thing, Gabriella and not realising what he was really doing he started to make small kisses along her neck as Gabriella leant the other way moaning as he found her soft spot. Making his mark, he realeased from her skin only for Gabriella to turn around still with their arms attached, they stared into each other's eyes both stopping moving, leaving no even a second before their mouths came crashing down on one anothers.

They made their way from the dance floor, up the stairs still with their lips remained together with their hands joined, laughing and giggled together as they fell together. Reaching the top of the stairs Troy pinned Gabriella up to the wall as their tounges roamed each others mouth as their hands worked their bodies. Falling into a room, they both laughed falling on top of one another, as Gabriella looked up from laying on Troy's chest they both looked lustfully yet lovingly into each others eyes, Troy smiled down at her as Gabriella matched his smile before long they were both on the bed, clothes falling at every minute.

Before long Gabriella and Troy were laying together in their own sweat, bodies wrapped up together with Gabriella's back against Troy's. Troy kissed her shoulder lightly as Gabriella turned round to be pulled closer by Troy, wrapping her arms around his torso they lay together in the after glow of sex, both knowing what they had just done and as happy as they could be.

But that was certain not to last for long..

* * *

**AN What do you think?**

**I know I know the Parents will be telling them their 'big announcement' in the next Chapter **

**& & You'll probably see why this Chapter had to be before the other one :)**

**Not really sure with this Chapter though..Good Bad?**

**Dissapointing? REVIEWpleasexO**

**Danni.!**

**x**


	11. Talk

**ChapterTEN.**

_**T**alk._

* * *

Gabriella and Troy both awoke on Sunday morning with firm smiles on their faces, after their little rendevous through last night. Gabriella walked down the stairs to see Jack and Troy both at the Island eating breakfast, as they heard a noise from the stairs they turned to see Gabriella walk down and into the kitchen.

"Morning Gabriella.. Sleep well?" Jack asked as Troy's head shot up at her name and smiled brightly as he saw her walking in.

"Yeah.. Great thanks" Gabriella said as she avoided Troy's gaze grabbing some toast. She sat down next to a grinning Troy, she smiled back as big as she could.

"Mornin'" Troy said still smiling.

"Morning" Gabriella replied softly as she shyly took a bite of her toast. As they continued their meal in a comfortable silence Gabriella and Troy couldn't help but sneak glances at each other. Jack looked on at the two, furing his eyebrows, he knew his son too well and if he was right then he and Gabriella had become more than just friends. Before Jack could say anything Gabriella and Troy were out of the kitchen as Troy left to the courts with Chad and Zeke and Gabriella went up into the shower.

"So what happend with you and Gabs last night man?" Chad asked his friends as they reached the courts a few blocks from his house.

"Nothing" Troy said as he looked away sheepishly.

"COme on man. We saw you come down the stairs together, and it looked like you wern't mad at each other no more" Chad said grinning eagerly at his friends.

"I mean one minute you and her were on the dancefloor the next your coming down the stairs." Zeke continued to his friend.

"Look nothing happend okay" Troy said trying to sound convincing, Was he supposed to tell anyone? They hadn't even talked about it, after last night they hadn't spoken really apart from 'Morning.' He sure wasn't hoping they would go back to being 'friends' but wasn't sure if he wanted to have a girlfriend or whether Gabriella even regretted last night. Saying to mind their own business Troy, Chad and Zeke got on with their game, unknown to Troy Gabriella's mind was thinking the same thing as she got dressed for the day.

Could she tell anyone? Did it mean anything? Was it a mistake? They hadn't been able to talk about it, as they ended up back again at the party most people were leaving and Taylor had Gabriella in her car as Troy went with Chad, she didn't even know what was happening. What was worrying her more was what was going to happen.

Gabriella was knocked out of her thoughts as her computer beeped, walking over to it she noticed an instant message from Taylor.

**TayTayz GABSS**

Gabii TAYYYY :D

**TayTayz NO I MEAN GABSS YOU & TROY?** Gabriella's eye's widened at the screen wondering how she knew, what she knew.

Gabii Ermm..

**TayTayz ...WHAT HAPPEND SISTA?**

Gabii We talked Gabriella bit her lip as she read back what she'd written, she seriously could not lie about anything.

**TayTayz GABRIELLA ANNABELLEMONTEZ! DON'T LIE TO ME :P**

Gabii Can you come over?

**TayTayz I'll be round in 10 :D**

Gabii Kai Cya Then.xx

**TayTayz is offline.**

Gabriella sighed leaning back into her chair rubbing her face.

"Hey" She turned to face to foor, to see a sweaty Troy standing their in his basketball uniform.

"Hi" Gabriella got out as she felt her throat go dry. "I thought you were out with the boys?" Gabriella asked as Troy just shrugged.

"We just got back, there downstairs" He said as they both turned their way to the stairs hearing Chad and Zeke's usual argument over the milk. Troy turned back to Gabriella and smiled as she started to giggle softly, as they caught eyes Gabriella quickly stood up starting to move things around on her desk nervously.

"Was there anything you wanted cause you know I've got to go.. and I've got to hav-" Troy chuckled softly at Gabriella's mumbling as she walked around her room, he walked up to her quietly.

"Gabriella" He said as she turned to face him. "I came to talk about..last night" He said as he looked on at Gabriella for any type of reaction but just seeing a face empty of emotions from Gabriella as she just turned away from him quickly.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that" Gabriella said as she took a seat on her bed across from Troy trying to sound the least bit convincing as Troy just smirked before sitting across from Gabriella.

"Well i didn't" He said as Gabriella looked up to him across from her bed wide eyes. "I actually don't think I could. It's all that's been on my mind since." He said as Gabriella felt a blush appear on her cheeks and felt her mouth form into a large smile before hiding it pulling her head down as Troy just chuckled to himself before moving over to her on the bed.

He tilted her head up softly with his finger as she turned to face him, he placed a small kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, he noticed nothing from Gabriella, but soon grinned widly, just for a split second before being brought back into a kiss from Gabriella, as she pushed him down on the bed it grew more and more rough, but passionate at the same time. With their tounges battling with each other, Troy's hands lay on her waist as she sat softly onto him while running her hands through his hair. Pulling away when air was needed, Troy moved his way down Gabriella's neck as she moved up moaning as he sucked and bit down. He found himself moaning against her skin as he felt her place small kisses across his neck and shoulder blade, they both pulled away with Troy's hands firmly wrapped around her they both smiled into each others eyes as their fore-heads were brought together.

"Guess you didn't forget then?" Troy said as Gabriella just giggled.

"...Maybeee" She responded teasingly as she continued running her hands through his hair with his hands running up and down her sides.

"Maybe you need some reminding?" Troy asked lifting an eye brow as they both just smiled widly beforetheir lips attached once more.

-

-

-

"What do you think's taking Troy so long?" Zeke asked Chad as they sat on the sofas in the living room.

"Dunno...Don't careee" Chad said as he switched the channels finding his song come on MTV and joined Zeke in the middle of the room as he placed the milk down, they got onto their dance to Soulja Boy.** [Sorry had to put in in there ;** As Chad and Zeke both finished on the couches laughing, Zeke went to open the door after the bell as Chad lowered the volume.

"Taylor" Zeke said as Chad quickly stood up and turned to see Taylor walking in.

"I came to see Gabs" She said as she entered the living room. "Hey Chad" She said smiling brightly.

"...Heey..." He said dreamily as Zeke just laughed at his friend as Taylor looked on at Zeke.

"Okaaay, I'll see you later" She said as Zeke just laughed, as Taylor walked up the stairs to Gabriella's room. Zeke continued laughing at his friend as Chad just sank into his chair.

"SHUT UP" He said as Zeke just held his hands up in surrender, before they both turned to the door to see Jack walk in.

"Hey Guys"

"Coach" They responded before turning back to the TV. "Where's Troy and Gabi?" He asked as their eyes both went wide, before both turning to each other and bursting into laughter.

"Get in thereeee" Zeke exclamied before Chad a high five as Chad nodded along, Jack looked on confused.

-

-

-

Troy and Gabriella were on Gabriella's bed in an extreme make-out session with Troy's Jersey off, and Gabriella left in a small tank top things were getting hot. They both jumped apart hearing someone jangling with the door handle.

"Gabi? Gabi it's Tay" Taylor said through the door as both their eye's widened and Gabriella remembered that she was coming round. Troy immediately went for his shirt.

'WHAT DO WE DO?' He mouthed to Gabriella as she just started giggling, Troy couldn't help but smile as they found themselves in another kiss before jumping apart once more as they heard more knocking.

"JUST A MINUTE TAY" Gabriella called out as her and Troy looked around confused, Troy just mouthed 'GO ON' to Gabriella, she looked on confused but he just motioned for her to open it, she did exactly that.

"Finally Gabs, God what were you doing in...here" Taylor said as she entered the room stopping as she saw a flustered Troy with his shirt on the wrong way round.

"Hey Tay" He said as he walked round nervously. "Just came to get a ...CD" He said as Gabriella looked at him laughing only just now noticing how his shirt was on.

"Better Go. Byee" He said as he rushed out her room before Taylor could say anything, as he left Taylor just looked to Gabriella as she smiled brightly and they both just hugged smiling and laughing, as Taylor pulled back from the hug giving Gabriella a look of didn't you or did you... Gabriella just nodded smiling brightly.

"OMGGGG" She squeeled as she saw the look on Gabriella's face before pulling her in for another hug as they both just laughed. As Troy rushed down the stairs realising he'd left the boys getting down the stairs he walked into his father and the boys clapping each other as they laughed.

"Oh Hey dad" He said as he entered the living room. "What's up Guys?" He asked seeing them laughing as they both turned to him they laughed even more at his appearance, his shirt was on back to front with one shoulder half-way down his arm and lip-gloss marks around his lips and all down his neck.

"Had fun?" Zeke asked through laughter as Troy looked down to see himself, his eye's widended noticing his certain person sticking out to his basketball material. The guys laughed once more as Jack looked on at his son angrily. Before Jack could say anything he pushed past his son and walked straight into the kitchen, all three boys exchanged confused looks before laughing once more as Troy sat down opposite them.

"SHUT UP!" He said as they just continued laughing on at him, he shook his head as Zeke passed him the milk and they continued to watch the music channel, Troy fell back and smiled to himself as he thought back to Gabriella, and no matter what his dad was angry about he couldn't care less he had just had the best kisses ever and he felt amazing.

"IT'S FINALLY DOWNN!" Chad said as he and Zeke looked on at Troy, laughing as Troy just threw a pillow to them. As he looked onto the kitchen he noticed his father on the phone, in what seemed like a really heated conversation. As Jack nodded, it seemed he ended the conversation as he walked back into the room.

"Guys could you come back later, Me and Troy need to have a little ..talk" Jack said trying to sound the politest possible. His friends left as Troy looked on at his father confused.

"Talk? What do we need to talk about?" He asked his father, as Jack just motioned him to come to the table as he walked back into the kitchen, taking a deep breath Jack started.

"It's about you and Gabriella." He said slowly, as Troy's eyes widened, This is not gonna be good he thought.

* * *

**AN SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**I know I havent updated in like Forverrrr but I've been put back in Hospital :( Been here since last week.. **

**Most of youu are probably wondering either, Do I care? Or What am I doing writing in Hospital?**

**Well writings my escape I've been really down, cause well if you don't care I'm sorry but you deserve an explanation. They're testing for Cancer, so yeah this may not be the best I've written but It's all I could really think of.**

**But I really do like writing & & Your reviews really make me happy.**

**SO I WILL Be updating hopefully by Friday? SOrry Again.**

**But REVIEW Please..**

**Love Youuu**

**Danni.!**

**x**


	12. Reactions

**ChapterELEVEN.**

_**R**eactions_

_

* * *

_

_"Talk? What do we need to talk about?" He asked his father, as Jack just motioned him to come to the table as he walked back into the kitchen, taking a deep breath Jack started._

_"It's about you and Gabriella." He said slowly, as Troy's eyes widened, This is not gonna be good he thought._

Before Troy could say anything, Maria walked through the door, Troy looked on at his father as he nodded to Maria who nodded back before disapearing upstairs.

"..Dad?" Troy asked his father worridly, Jack sighed before turning back to his son as they heard footsteps from the stairs.

"...I don't get it ...Mom?" Gabriella questioned her mother as they entered the kitchen. Maria simply motioned for Gabriella too sit down, she took her seat next to Troy, as their eyes met, they both had worry written across their face.

"Right, now your both here.."

"Dad. Please come on your scaring us now." Troy begged his Dad, Jack looked on at Maria as they held their hands in a tight embrace.

"Me and your father.." Maria continued. "Were getting married" Maria said slowly, she felt tears come to her eyes seeing Gabriella and Troy's reaction. Troy looked at his father in disgust as Gabriella just stared at her mother with no emotion.

"Seriously?" Troy asked as Jack furred his eyebrows at his son. "..Yes." He answered in a quiet voice.

"Gabriella? ...Brie?" Maria asked her daughter who still sat across from her mother staring into space. "Hone-yy..." Maria started reaching for her hand laying lazily on the table, Gabriella snatched her hand away before running out of the kitchen door. Maria sighed as Jack only held tighter to her seeing tears visible in her eyes. Troy stormed off in the same direction as Gabriella seeing his father give his affection to Maria.

Stepping outside Troy found Gabriella in deep concentration bouncing a basketball around, as Gabriella went to shoot Troy noticed the tears in her eyes. As the ball went round the rim and bounced off the side, Gabriella caught the rebound banging it into the ground.

"Gabi" Troy said, as Gabriella just looked on at him before running off the court. "Gabriella!" Troy called as he ran after her, grabbing her hand he pulled her round to see tears falling fast down her face, Gabriella flinched pulling out of his grasp as he went to wipe her cheeks of the tears.

"...This is wr--ongg." Gabriella choked out through tears, before Troy could respond she ran off down the road as Troy sighed to himself before banging his hands onto the fence around the garden.

"Troy?" Troy turned round to see Jack walking up to him as Troy just stood still looking in the other direction, as Jack tried to put his hand on his son's arm Troy ripped himself of his grasp.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" He screamed at his father. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DONEEE??" Jack looked on at Troy with tears falling as he saw his son hurting.

"Troy, I never meant to hu-"

"WELL YOU DID. I MEAN COME ON? DID YOU EVER THINK OF ME WHEN YOU MADE YOUR DECISION? YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME YOU WERE GONNA PROPOSE!! WHEN DID YOU DO IT? COME ONNN WHENN?" Troy launched at his father with anger running through his vains.

"The night of the meal" Jack answered quietly as Troy's eyes widened before looking back at his father in disgust.

"YOU MEA-.. THE NIGHT YOU TOLD US ABOUT THE HOUSE? THE NIGHT ME AND GABRIELLA BOTH LEFT YOU? THE NIGHT... The night YOU ruined my life." Troy said as he got quieter with each word, almost whispering the last word. Shaking his head as Jack tried to comfort his son he ran off down the street, he didn't care how bad his dad felt right now, he was sure to be feeling 100 times worse.

* * *

**AN SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**I know This is like Shitt, and really REALLY short but It's all i could think of noww :(**

**Really SOrry the next one should be better, but I've just been having tests all week at the hospital.**

**&& I couldn't get on the computer till today anyway.!**

**But REVIEW Please..**

**Love Youuu**

**Danni.!**

**x**


End file.
